Full Moon
by BW.Rogue
Summary: One night, on a full moon, Bran awakes from a nightmare and finds himself horny. What will happen when Robb comes crashing into the room?  YAOI   M/B   ROBB/BRAN
1. Full Moon

_The arrow thwacked into the target, knocking another arrow the ten-year-old took aim and fired. This one missed and Bran said some highly unintelligible words that would get him a cuff around the ear if his father had heard. He knocked his third arrow for the day when a mass of black feathers landed on a statue nearby. The raven squawked and seemed to be telling Bran to follow. Bran cautiously observed the raven, dropping the bow and arrow to the ground he began his pursuit. His boots scuffed on the cobbles as he got closer, alerting the raven to his presence._

_The black feathered beast squawked once more and took off into a small room. Rounding the corner, Bran watched as the raven landed on a second statue of a wolf. Pausing, he held his breath as the ravens head turned towards him. The raven had three eyes and seemed to stare straight into Bran's soul. _

Bran's eyes widened as he sat up in bed. His lush black hair messily falling around his shoulders. His eyes darted to the old wickety chair in which the old crone was snoring. In his dream he was walking once more, with sudden hope Bran lifted the covers from the lower half of his body and attempted to twitch the smallest of his toes. To his dismay, there was no response. With a groan of frustration he laid back in his new prison - a bed he hadn't been out of in days. Bran had regretted betraying his mothers promise now, the one he'd made to her about him never climbing again.

He'd climbed and fallen, he was a cripple for life – he'd rather be dead. With a groan his head tilt slightly sideways, he observed the full moon outside of his window as many insects chirruped outside. Winterfell was quite cold and Bran shivered, even though the hearth was lit he found little warmth in his bed. The only time he had felt warm, were the times he found his hand wrapped around his cock- pleasuring himself. At least being restrained to bed had its advantages. He felt had heard tales of his older brothers masturbating and how they'd leave behind a sticky white essence.

So far, Bran hadn't such luck. Therefore he could stroke himself as many times as he pleased without the conscious worry of remaining fluids in his bed. He thought of Jon Snow, his bastard brother. He missed him so much, Jon had decided to go to Castle Black and serve on the wall. He hadn't even said goodbye to Bran. Bran realized that there were few Starks left at Winterfell. Jon, his father, mother and sisters were all out – living a happy life with the capability to walk. Grumbling, Bran scratched his nose which was dotted with freckles.

The only other Starks remaining in the castle were Robb, Theon and his little brother. He knew that Theon was a greyjoy, not really a stark, but Theon was always around Robb so Bran decided to consider him a brother anyway. The old crone in the chair beside his bed, her weaving resting on her slowly rising chest, snored. With a glare, Bran picked his nose and flicked a booger at the old hag. Her nose seemed to twitch in response.

"Crone, nightfall has befallen us – off with you," ordered the little lord with annoyance, he'd felt the familiar rising in his nether regions and had the urge to rub his pale white hands down his skinny shaft. He'd only recently noticed the pubic hair forming, he felt older with it – more of a man. He'd checked beneath his arms and to his gratitude noticed little tuffs there as well.

Opening her eyes warily, the old woman smiled at Bran, "If the little lord commands me to be gone..."

"I do, so get out."

Chuckling, the old hag stood and shuffled from the room after placing her knitting sticks and equipment on her chair. Normally Bran respected her; however since the loss of her legs he'd grown a chip upon his shoulder. He watched as the wooden door closed behind her and looked into the blazing fire of the hearth for a few minutes. With a smile, his teeth the perfect white, he pushed the covers back so they covered his dead legs only.

He noticed the small tent in his linen undergarments that only covered his genitals. He brought his hand down and brushed it against his cock through the material, he moaned at the sudden feeling of pleasure. His cheeks began to warm as he pulled down his linen underwear to show an uncut bed of pubic hair surrounding the base of a shaft that stood right up. The tip of his penis was a bright pink, his hand came down and encircled his penis. Pulling down the foreskin slipped back and the slit in the top of his dick seemed to spasm in the cold air.

Moaning once more, he squinted his eyes shut as he began to stroke in a rapid motion. His thoughts travelled to some of the local girls he'd seen when he was capable of walking. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in his palm. With his other arm he threw it above his head, he looked to the side and smiled as he noticed his hair in his armpit. That smile was whipped of his face as his body naturally bucked into his palm.

Bran, found it amazing that he could still wank his cock without the use of his legs. He found himself pulling extremely hard but he couldn't finish. Biting his perfectly flushed pink lip, he thought of trying _that_. He'd heard Theon talking about it with the whore Ros, when he'd walked by their room. His other hand draped downwards towards his ass, slowly brushing against his balls which made him mewl, he slowly stuck his longest finger all the way in and practically screamed with pleasure.

The scream was loud enough to make a worried looking Robb crash into the room through the door. Bran immediately stopped his hand on his cock and finger up his ass as he looked on wide eyed at his older brother.

"Bran, are you-"

Robb seemed to suddenly realize what he had walked in on. Bran blushed a brilliant red as his brother observed his body, more specifically his _cock_.

"Finally growing up I see..." he coughed, looked away and then back at Bran, "would you like me to go?"

Robb twitched nervously on his feet as Bran responded, "Were you planning to watch?"

"Umm..."

"Do I disturb you when you stroke your cock?" Bran asked, with a fake scowl – he enjoyed his brothers eyes as they lingered to the finger in his man pussy.

"Once, you did..." Robb trailed off, his tone had changed into something Bran had never heard before.

Simply keeping his own eyes locked on Robb's, Bran began to stroke his cock again and pleasure his man pussy. The thoughts of the local tavern whores removed, Bran imagined his older brother Robb naked. His flaming red hair and most likely a red coloured trail leading to his own, rather large cock. Bran seemed to quicken his pace, his eyebrows rose as his brother closed the door behind him. Scrunching his eyes closed rather suddenly, Bran bucked upwards as he orgasmed. Of course, nothing came out of the young boy but he mewled as he finished up.

When Brans eyes opened once more, he found his older brother with his hand in his pants. He too was wanking his rod, which was noticeably tenting in his pants. "Robb, I didn't know you liked to fuck little boys?"

"I...I don't..." Robb said, his voice was still deep – something Bran wasn't used to.

"Then why are you staring at me whilst you wank your cock?" Bran purred.

A smile broke Robb's lips as his cock seemed to lengthen more, pushing against the fabric that held it. He wore heavy material to combat the cold and his fur skin jacket was zipped up. "Bran, it's the same as you looking at me as you finished yourself off..."

Bran's blush seemed to return, darker than before. "Is it wrong to imagine your brother putting their dick into you?"

"Yes... of cour-"

Robb paused as he realized what Bran was saying. With a smirk, Robb slowly made his way to the bed as he removed his calloused hands from the ripe body of his own penis. He sat down beside Bran and they observed each other.

"Little brother, you're only ten... too young to have sex..." Robb purred as he leant towards Bran.

"Just shut up and fuck me, I know you lost your virginity around the same age."

With a chuckle, Robb found himself overpowering Bran as his tongue forced its way into his brothers mouth. What surprised Robb, was the fact that Brans tongue played with his. He hadn't known his little cock loving faggot of a brother knew how to kiss.

Breaking apart with a pant, "Bran how did you find out about kissing?"

"I've been practicing with Theon, he likes to use me to prepare for Ros," Bran said a little guiltily.

"Wait, Theon's been in your mouth? He's fucked you?" Robb seemed to get angrier with every word.

"He hasn't fucked me Robb, I've just sucked his cock and let him kiss me," Bran said as his eyes trailed off to observe the night sky once more.

"Then you're just going to have to suck my cock better," Robb said matter of factly as he stripped off his clothes.

Brans eyes widened as he observed his older brothers well chiselled body. His stomach had all of the muscles you could dream of his, his back muscles looked strong and Bran blushed as he had the minute fantasy of Robb ploughing into his small puckered ass. Before Bran could say anymore, he found his black hair gripped and his mouth thrust upon his older brother's cock as it forced itself into his mouth. He coughed and chocked as the paler pinked tip tickled the back of his throat. Before he could gain some air, Robb began to frantically thrust into his brothers warm mouth – moaning his name.

Soon enough, Bran picked up and began to attempt to wrap his small petite tongue around his brother's shaft. It was that big, only half of it was in Brans mouth. Robb continued to roughly thrust himself into Brans mouth as the younger boy struggled to suck him off. His dulled red pubic hair tickled Brans nose occasionally when he thrusted in. As suddenly as he was thrusted on, Brans head was pulled back quite forcibly by the hair.

"Why? I wanted to taste your cum..." Bran moaned.

"You'll be tasting my cum, but not in that hole," Robb said with a mischievous smile.

He found it quite easy to flip his blushing brother, of course with those legs of his behind dead weight. He knew that his brother couldn't stay on his hands and knees, so Robb held his brother by wrapping both of his arms around his waist. He found himself mounting Bran, the ten-year-old who was mewling in anticipation. His cock tip, covered in Brans saliva and pre-cum was resting at the entrance to Brans man pussy.

Bran's puckered pink hole seemed to yearn for more attention, Robb noted that it seemed to be on fire in comparison to his white ass cheeks. Robb leant his head forward, resting his chin on his little brothers shoulder.

"Are you sure you want me in you Bran? It'll be painful..." Robb purred as he whispered into Brans ear.

Bran shivered as he felt the hair around ear move as Robb spoke. "Yes, I'm sure... I've always wanted a cock to take my virginity..."

"Then beg for me, little lord."

"Wh..what?" Bran asked startled, his blush returning – his cheeks never seemed to get a break, he thought.

"Beg for me to put my cock into your tight, tiny boy cunt," Robb said with a tint of lust, Bran realized his brother was starting to get rougher.

"Please Robb, I want your cock in me. I want you to release your juice into my hole, I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked before... I'm your whore."

Robbs cock seemed to pulse with his brothers wanting for it, he bit down hard on his brothers shoulder as he began to push into the tight and resilient hole. Bran began to cry out in pain as his older brothers head began to slip into his own ass. Robb rested his well atoned stomached on Brans back as he seemed to pull his little brother into him – onto his cock. Slowly, the well moisturized cock seemed to travel further into Brans man pussy.

"Fuck you're so tight, little lord... so tight I want to make you bleed."

Bran seemed to pale, if that was possible and Robb thrusted all of the way in, "FUCK."

Robb found himself nipping at his brother's neck as he went silent. Robb knew he'd hurt his brother, he'd felt a new warmth attach itself to the body of his cock in Bran's tight little man cunt. Brans blood added an extra layer to Robbs cock as he buried it so far in his pubes tickled Bran's ass. He moaned Bran's name as he sheathed himself, he paused moving and continued to lick his brothers neck – whom was still silent.

Bran wiggled around his cock, giving Robb the sign he was reading and Robb began to extract from the tight ring of muscles inside Brans ass. Bran mewled like a whore who's roughly penetrated; Robb removed his pre-cumming cock halfway before he slammed it in again. Like before, Brans moans and mewls suddenly stopped as he let loose one curse word.

Biting on Bran's neck harder than last time, Robb began to thrust in and out of his little brothers cunt. For a while, Bran swore every time he was penetrated by his older brother's large member. Then soon enough, Bran began to moan and mewl. His hole began to loosen a little, changing so that it fit this new intrusive object.

"Bran, you fucking whore, you don't let Theon touch you again without my permission – you understand?" Robb said every word with a thrust; he emphasized the sentence by thrusting twice as hard near the end of the command.

"Ye... yes.. brother," Bran said around the moans blocking his vocal cords.

With a grunt, Robb twisted them so that he was leaning against the board of his little brother's bed. Bran was impaled on his cock in a sitting motion, his back facing Robb. Bran had moaned even louder than the rest during the transgression of Robb moving. Soon enough, Robbs warm and calloused hands gripped his hips as he swivelled his brother on his stiff cock. Robb moaned, his entire cock had, had a warm and moist ass twisted on it.

Robb stared into his brothers blue eyes, they stared back at Robb. Robb gripped Bran by his hear and forced him onto his own mouth, they kissed as Robbs hands lowered ot Brans hips once more. Their kiss was suddenly broken by Robb lifting Bran up and dropping him onto his rock hard shaft.

"Fuck ... fuck... FUCK," Bran said every time Robb dropped him on his pecker.

Robb noticed his brother's considerably smaller member was hard again. Robb found himself envious, Bran was bigger than he was when Robb himself was ten. Robb suddenly stopped himself in the motion of picking Bran up to drop him once more. His cock began to twitch erratically in his smaller brother's ass. Pulling Bran forward, he was laying against Robbs chest. Robb bit into his opposite shoulder and looked past it to the full moon as its light leaked into the room. The fire in the hearth seemed to sputter, like Robbs cock in his brother. Robb bit down harded as he bucked upwards, ropes of semen hitting his brother on the inside.

With one of these thrusts, Robb hit a bundle of nerves deep inside of his brother's ass. Coating this bundle with warm cum made Bran explode for a second time. Surprising both Robb and Bran, Bran's cock let loose a small amount of sticky liquid onto their chests as they lay on each other. Both were panting, Robb more so than his brother as he bucked for the seventh time letting loose the seventh and final rope of cum.

"I fucking love you." Bran whimpered, Robb's bite was painful.

"I love you too, little lord," Robb returned as he stared into the glassy face of the moon. It seemed the full lunar phase made everyone go a little erratic – even wolves.

Robb Stark began to shift himself from his brother's ass, "No – sleep with me... I want to feel your morning hard on when I wake up in me."

Robb's cock twitched with the thought and he slipped under the warm and furry covers of the bed. His brother lay on his sticky, well muscled chest. His own brothers pubic hair tickled his lower abdomen and he felt his cock rapidly soften in his brothers bleeding hole.


	2. The Squire

**Coupling: **Robb x Theon x Bran

**Warning: **Rated M, YAOI! M/M/B

Bran woke, bleary eyed, to a surprise he hadn't expected. His older brothers cock, which was still up his ass was rock hard once more. The sun rays poured in from the single window and Bran shifted his upper body a bit, discovering his own little cock hard against Robbs lower abdomen. Morning glories, Bran thought and shook his head – his brown shaggy hair blocking his view of Robb for a mere second. The sun made Robb 's hair look like it was on fire, his face was peaceful and his was asleep. Bran placed a kiss on the side of Robbs throat and rested his head against his pecs. He blinked a few times and then let sleep reclaim him.

The second time he woke, he found Robbs cock still hard within him – however Robb himself was starting to stir. Bran wasn't sure if Robb was conscious, however he thrusted a little with a yawn into his little brothers ass. Bran moaned, which made Robb wake up quicker with a smile on his face.

"Little lord, good morning," Robb said, pulling Bran up to give him a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into Bran's smaller mouth, the mouth that had choked on his own cock the previous night and he sucked on Bran's tongue until he released for a breath.

"Thank... you, for last night Robb," Bran said meekly with a yawn, he shifted himself on Robbs cock – making Robb's breathing hitch and Bran felt the cold wetness of night old cum in his ass.

"Little lord, if you'd agree – there'll be more of what happened last night," Robb chuckled and then looked up as the door slowly opened. Bran shifted his head to the side so he could catch sight of the nervous looking Theon.

Theon seemed to be a miniature version of Robb, perhaps that's why Bran had let Theon stick his cock into his mouth, let him spurt his cum – warm and salty, down Brans throat. "Sorry, milords..." he coughed, "Lord Stark, there is business that awaits you in the throne room."

As soon as he reported to Robb, he began to retreat until Robbs voice stopped him, "Halt."

"Yes milord?" Theon said, he looked like a cornered mouse.

"Bran informs me, that you have done... some things with him," Robb paused to let the impact of the statement to hit Theon, Bran turned from observing Theons face that paled by the minute and starting kissing up Robbs chest between his pecs.

"Yes, milord, my apologies... it won't happen ag-"

Cutting Theon off had made him go paler, "Did you enjoy sticking your prick in my brothers mouth?"

Coughing and spluttering, "U.. um... milord?"

"Well answer the question!" Robb ordered.

Bran couldn't help but stop his kissing motions and smirk into the well defined chest of Robbs. Robb had used his finger and began to shift Bran, whilst holding his hips, on his hardener morning glory – making Bran hiss in pain.

"Y..yes, milord... you're brother... was-"

"A whore?"

Bran looked straight up at Robb after the insult, Bran didn't like his older brother using the term he had labelled him during sex in front of someone else.

"I can't insult the little lord..." Theon trailed off as she shuffled nervously on his feet by the door.

"That's a shame; I was going to say that if you agreed Bran was a whore... than you could stick your cock up his ass with mine as we taught him what whores receive in pleasure houses..." Robb trailed off, gazing over to the window – purposely ignoring the startled expression on Bran's small, cute and young boyish face.

"I couldn't possi-"

"Strip down."

"Milord!"

"Strip down, make yourself hard - that's an order." Robb chuckled as his gaze swept back to Theon, who had slowly gained colour back in his cheeks.

With a worried sigh, Theon complied and shed himself of his clothes in seconds. He began to shuffle nervously towards the bed, his prick soft and bouncing when Robb gestured to the door. Theon spread his leg out backwards, kicking the door shut behind him and reached the bed, laying in it beside Robb.

Curiously, Bran observed this servant in his bed. Theon watched Bran in return, Theons lip twitched – with a smile or a frown, Bran pondered. Theon began to stroke his own cock when Robb spoke up, "The whore will get you stiff."

With the order, Robb reached down and pulled his cock out of Brans ass. Bran gasped and cried out at the sudden vacant space in his well stretched ass. Robbs cock was like a plug, following it was a flow of cum that dribbled out of Brans ass and across Robbs thighs – which made them both shiver. His legs being deadweight, Bran awkwardly shuffled on Robbs chest so he was lying halfway across Theon. The shuffling had made Bran moan, his own prick which was small rubbed up against the taught muscles of Robb.

Bran quickly enveloped Theons semi-hard cock in his mouth, going all the way down to the base. Theon gasped at the sudden warmth as it enveloped his member in a gooey environment. Theon being smaller then Robb, gave Bran no problem as he rose his head up and down – bobbing furiously to get the Greyjoy hard.

Both of them were staring at each other whilst Bran bobbed up an down, Robb was playing with Bran hair and soon enough broke Theons and Brans view of each other as he roughly pulled Theons head towards him and enveloped him in a kiss. Theon and Robb struggled for dominance, their tongues clashing over their rough pink lips.

Soon enough, Robb dominated Theon and was sucking on his tongue with the slurpring sounds of Bran sucking Theon's cock in the background. Theon was moaning into the kiss with pleasure, his eyes closed with bliss. His cock began to spasm in Brans mouth, Bran stopped as suddenly as it began – to groans of protest emitting from Theon.

Robb and Theon broke apart from their passionate kiss, "Theon – if you get our whore to suck your cock again... without my permission, I will cut off your own cock and shove it down your throat – do you understand?" Robb said as he glared fiercely into the eyes of the Greyjoy.

Greyjoy nodded, "Yes milord."

Robbs face turned from serious to lust soon enough as he lifted Bran onto Theons abdomen. Theon was muscled, however not so well like Robb. Theon had a defined six pack and an arch leading down to his crouch – that was about it for his muscles. Theon's skin was rougher, making Bran moan as his prick came into contact with it.

"Theon, slowly put your cock into my brother..." Robb trailed off, gripping his own hard on which was still coated in blood and semen and began to furiously wank it.

Nodding, Theon stared right into Bran's brown chocolate eyes as he gripped the ten-year-olds hips. Bran had noticed, that Robb may be bigger in length but Theon was bigger in width, so even though his ass well stretch – it was going to hurt.

Bran clenched his ass cheeks tightly as he felt the pink tip of Theons fat dick rub against his well puckered hole. Brans nails dug into the shoulders of Theon, little pin pricks of blood welled and Theon began to push Bran down on his chest onto his cocks head. The sliding motion rubbed Brans dick against the six pack, Brans dick was sensitive enough to feel the ridges between each set – making him gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck," Bran cried out, that gasp turning to a cry of pain as Theons fat head popped into his ass.

"Br..Bran... you..you're so moist... an...and warm, I want to thru... thrust, however I.. I don't want to hur..hurt you, "Theon gasped as he slowly slid more of himself into the ten-year-old who was clenching his ass cheeks tightly around his fat cock.

Brans nails dug in deeper and Robbs furious wanking was quite loud, however not loud enough to drone out his voice, "Just fuck him, I made him bleed – you can too... afterall he's a whore."

Robb finished the command off with a moan as he quickened the pace in which his calloused fingers were sliding the foreskin of his rock hard cock back and forth, up and down. Before Bran could protest or say no, Theon had roughly pushed him all the way down. Bran felt like he'd been penetrated by a sharp spear. His older brother had worked his tight hole well, however he felt it expanding to accommodate Theons fat prick.

Bran couldn't speak his mouth wide. Theon soon claimed Brans mouth with his own tongue, holding still to let the prepubescent boy, which Theon had noted his small tufts of hair under his arms and at the base of his small cock, settle around his own fat cock. In the mean time, whilst kissing Bran and dominating his mouth, he watched Robb fuck his own cock with his hand. Watching Robb made Theons own penis twitch inside Bran, the tightness of the ten-year-old just made Theon want to pound him like a feral animal – like a Stark, a wolf.

The twitching cock in Bran's ass made Bran gasp with pain. Bran bit down around one of Theons nipples, his nails still within Theons skin. As he waited, Theon began to slowly take note the signs of last night's events. The many hickies on Brans throat and the dried blood and semen on the bed sheets, noticing these two things made his cock pulse twice more – making Bran hiss two more times. With a smile, Theon leaned down and bit into a hickie free, freckled peace of skin on his throat. This time Bran swore like before in pain, before either could recover – the bed jostled and Theon felt himself with Bran still wrapped around his cock shifted into the middle of the bed. Letting go, of the tasting salty flesh he observed Robb leaning down over them over Brans shoulder. The sight made Greyjoys cock react, however this times gasp was a little less than before – Bran was growing accustomed to this fat member connecting him to Theon from within.

Bran was clueless what Robb was doing, however found his answer when a second head began to push at his anuses hole. Bran cried out a series of cusses, both of these fully grown men had monster cocks and they both wanted to sheath themselves in his warm, moist, tight hole. Robb paused his pushing, he stopped leaning over the two and lay down on Brans back. Bran felt his older brothers well defined abdomen rest against his back, this made his own cock twitch with pleasure.

Bran had two, very hot men on either side of his body. He was sandwiched in between them, both of them wanted to fuck him with their cocks deep in his heat. The thought alone, made Bran explode and spray his cum between him and Theon – making Theon moan.

"Fuck this," Theon cussed as he gripped Brans ass checks with a hand.

Utilizing this hand, he spread Brans ass cheeks with his fingers, his other hand grabbed Robbs hard cock that was leaking pre-cum like mad and shove it all the way into Bran in one plunging stroke. All three of them cried out, with pain or enjoyment. Theon and Robb found heaven, both of their cocks rubbing each other in the little ten-year-old newly stretched and moist hole.

Bran felt tears well up and leak out from his eyes, he had never felt such a pain like this. Even discovering he had no use for his legs anymore was not a pain that could be compared, to two cum leaking cocks inside you. Especially two monster, cum leaking, cocks. Bran let loose a volley of tears and whimpered as the two cocks twitched and began to move. Robb moved from his position of leaning on Brans backing, placing either hand on each shoulder of Bran and he began to plunge in and out.

Every time his cock hit Brans bundle of nerves, a bundle consistently pressed by the head of Theon, Bran let out a different cuss word. He could feel Theon rumbling with pleasure below him, Robb's pace quickened and Bran felt his ass was tearing with every thrust as it went deeper into his ass. If anyone had proposed the idea that soon enough his older brother and squire would be fucking his ass at the same time – he'd have seen the culprit with his head cut off.

Now all Bran could do was mewl, like Theon as two cocks moved in his ass. Though it was minimal, Theon was also thrusting in and out under the two bodies of the hot Stark brothers. Just the friction of Robbs cock rubbing against his own was about to set him off, add in Brans tight asshole and warm and moist walls – he was ready to blow.

Theon bit down on the same place had before, on Brans neck and he noticed Robb biting into the other side. Bran had truly been claimed as theirs, their whore. The force of Robbs thrusting in and out soon enough made the bed move, the head of it slammed into the stone wall.

"P...pl..please st...stop," Bran whimpered.

"What was that? Faster, deeper?" Robb released his teeth from Brans neck and responded, he plunged in further and began to thrust In a faster pace. He swore, he could feel the fire starting in his toes and travelling through his body. He knew Theon was feeling the same, he could feel the fat cock waiting to spasm at any moment.

"Remember Bran, you're our fucking whore," Robb said in a tone filled with lust as he bit down twice as hard on Bran's shoulder.

He felt more than his pre-cum leaking out, he collapsed on top of the two males and erratically began to thrust in – losing his pattern. Biting hard and grabbing a heap of Brans hair in his fist, Theons cock exploded in the little lords man pussy. The warmth of his spreading liquid set off Rob, who thrusted in once... twice, three times and also sent volley after volley of semen into his little brother.

Bran had tears streaming down his face; he shivered with the double load of semen as it seemed to shoot through his body. With the amount of times his g-spot was hit, Bran himself came for a second time on his and Theons chests. When the thrusting stop, all three lay panting. Both mens cocks were still in Bran and Theon mewled with happiness.

"Bran, I plan to do this to you every night," Theon whispered in the ten-year-olds ear as let of throat.

"We'll make Bran bounce on our cocks tonight, he can move be picked up by our hands and then dropped on our cocks together..." Robbs eyes sparkled as he looked into Theons over his little brothers shoulders.

Getting up was against his wishes; however Robb found himself pulling his soft and cum leaking cock from Bran. Bran let out something that seemed to be half moan, half gasp. Robb gripped Brans shoulders and pull him off Theon. Strings of cum were resilient, staying attached to both of their chests as Robb pulled him off.

Robb laid Bran next to Theon and set to work licking off Brans cum from his own chest. Theon panted and attempted to look away from the sight – realizing it was turning him on. He began to get up, however he paused and viewed the scene once more. Robb was bent over his little brothers chest, licking up his cum whilst Bran moaned. Theon saw this as a chance, for something he couldn't possibly ever have a chance for again.

He wanked his cock once, to make it rise and then gripped it around the middle of his shaft. He shuffled over until he was behind an non expecting Robb, with one plunge he embedded his cock in Robb who froze immediately upon the intrusion. Robb was different to Bran, his ass was cold and hard. Robb let out an involuntary moaned and dropped from his leaning pose over Bran until he was chest to chest with the little lord.

Bran observed Theon as he humped Robbs cold, hard ass roughly like a mutt on heat. Bran concluded Theon wanted to get in, cum and get out before he was beheaded.

"Fuck milord, so fucking tight... fucking TAKE IT like a STARK," Theon howled and thrusted with each word, gripping Robb by the hips he pulled him until Theon himself was in a sitting position. He rotated Robb on his cock so his legs were wrapped around Theons waste and to Theons surprise, Robb began to lift himself up and drop himself on his own Squires cock. Bran lay there and watched, as two of the most hottest man in Winterful fucked each other like rabid dogs.


End file.
